1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge and particularly to a hinge capable of switching a monitor off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a laptop is located in an outdoor environment or a place without power outlet, the laptop must be powered by a battery. Therefore, power consumption is one of the most important issues in the design of a laptop. At present, the electronic elements of the laptop and the OS executed by the laptop are persistently developed for the goal of power-saving. Generally, CPU (central processing unit), memory, and monitor consume more power than other electronic elements of the laptop. In order to consume less power, the monitor can be a LED (light emitting diode) panel or an OLED (organic LED) panel, but the power consumption of the monitor is still larger than most electronic elements of the laptop and plays a major role in the sustaining time of battery. However, the sustaining time of battery of the laptop varies according to the power-consumption of the electronic elements and how the user uses the laptop. For example, if the user is temporarily away from the laptop, he can close the monitor, and the sustaining time of the battery can be further increased.
The difference between the laptop and the desktop computer is that the desktop computer has a separated switch for the monitor, and therefore the monitor can be switched off via the separated switch. Generally, the laptop does not have a separated switch for the monitor, but a press switch instead. When the monitor is closed (the monitor rotates towards the body of the laptop), the monitor will press the press switch, and then the sensor electrically connected to the press switch will generate an electronic trigger signal. Afterward, the controller posited in the body of the laptop will switch the monitor off (e.g. the power circuit of the monitor is open) according to the electronic trigger signal. However, the disadvantage of this solution is that the press switch posited on the surface of the body affects the appearance design of the laptop.
Other than the aforesaid solution, the invention modifies the hinge engaged to the monitor and the body, so as to provide another solution capable of shutting the monitor off.